


Shared Mission

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aayla volunteered them for a mission for her own purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Mission

"You volunteered us for this negotiation just to get me in your arms, didn't you?" Kit asked, smiling down at Aayla.

She signaled a turn, and his tentacles flared out as vibrantly as a pair of lekku would. She let him see the flash of pleasure in her eyes. "Would I ever be so cunning as to take advantage of the briefing I received?" 

"I do enjoy dancing with you," he told her, following her lead once more to be dipped.

"One more shared art among many, Kit," she said softly.

"I'll let you pick missions every time," Kit answered.


End file.
